


Paris in the Rain

by pikawaifu



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: Blushing, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Girls Kissing, Teasing, Tickle Fights, allusions to depression, anju! don't throw your phone >:0, arguments about food, does it count as a song fic if it's only partially inspired, it's literally all I write now, just more anshuka fluff, looking at baby animal videos, shuka cheers anju up, the rest of aqours is mentioned a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikawaifu/pseuds/pikawaifu
Summary: Anju doesn't feel like getting outta bed and Shuka gets a bit carried away.





	Paris in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Oh geez, I'm back! With more Anshk kisses and cuddles, which is all I seem to be able to write- like dang Parkour! Get some new, original content out, will ya? Not the same thing over and over again?? Maybe???

Aqours had traveled all the way to Numazu for a fan-meeting this week and; arriving late last night, the girls were given the day off to do some sightseeing of the surrounding area before the event tomorrow. However, Anju woke up pretty late, 10:30 to be exact. She told herself that it was because of all the traveling the nine of them did yesterday and how it must have tired her out a lot. But in reality, she's always struggled with getting out of bed in the mornings and today happened to be no different. Anju found this part of her day the hardest (along with actually getting to sleep at night, of course).   


So, she decided that instead of running around with the rest of the group, she should 'gain some energy back from their traveling' and 'rest a bit'. Which meant she was probably just gonna be her laying in bed all day and flipping through the same five apps on her phone- wait, that was technically resting, right? So, it wasn't a complete lie. . .   


Pulling her phone off of the charger, she shoots a quick text to the Aqours group chat informing the rest of the girls where she was and how she was gonna spend the rest of her day. She gets a few quick replies, included with some cute, positive messages from the first years, before exiting Line and opening up Instagram. She finds her feed filled with pictures of puppies and babies and cute idols and begins to scroll through it, mindlessly. Speaking of cute idols, as if right on cue, one waltzes in.   


Her hotel room door opens rather abruptly, although Anju doesn't pay much attention, and a body suddenly face-plants in the bed next to her, leaving a body-sized indention of fluffy, white sheets in their wake before, promptly, letting out a wail.   


"What?" Anju asks, slightly amused, eyes not leaving her phone screen. Shuka flips over dramatically and scooches next to Anju, all close.   


"Annn~, aren't you hungry??"   


"No, not really." She says, bluntly, causing Shuka to whine some more.   


"But I've been waiting to go out with you."   


"I'm sorry Shuka, I kinda just want to lay around today."   


In response to Anju's wrong answer, Shuka starts to cuddle up even more; draping an arm around the other girl, resting her chin on her shoulder and intertwining one of Anju's legs with her own. Anju adjusts her phone screen so that Shuka can have a better view of what she's looking at.   


"Inamiiiii~," Shuka sings and shuts her eyes tightly so not to be distracted by the baby animal video currently playing on Anju's phone. In a last ditch effort to get Anju up, Shuka starts to get physical; trying to shake herself and Anju back and forth against the bed, "Foooooooodddd, let's go eat!!"   


"I'm not hungry," Anju counters.   


"Yes, you arrrrreeeeee~"   


"Nu-uh!"   


Giggling begins to fill the air, which only cause both girls to become more energized and, by consequence, Shuka becoming more rambunctious as well; pushing herself up, she begins to straddle the older girl before sliding her hands up Anju's slides. Anju reacts before the tickling even starts, quickly tossing her phone next to them (luckily, it lands softly on a plush pillow) and clamps her arms down onto Shuka's hands, effectively trapping them there.   


"Yes! You! Are!"   


"Nope!" Anju insist, smiling teasingly. Shuka purses her lips, laughter still playing at the edges, and tries to wiggle one of her hands free.   


"Please, eat lunch with me." Shuka begs but Anju just shakes her head 'no'.   


Finally, Shuka manages to pull her right hand free of Anju's grasps and instantly dives for the other girl's neck. Anju, who practically squeaks in miscalculation, instinctively goes to grab Shuka's hand before she can reach; which in turn, frees not only Shuka's left hand but some prime tickling spots as well.   


Shuka's now free-hand attacks Anju's sides relentlessly before the other girl can undo her mistake. But unlike before, Anju doesn't try to stop Shuka this time, she lets the younger girl have her fun. They both laugh in full as Shuka tickles her sides, joviality surrounding them; although, Anju's laughter is mixed with begging for Shuka to quit tickling her.   


As it becomes harder to breath, Anju decides she's had enough and pulls the younger girl against her chest and into her arms, who, to Anju's surprise, stills instantly and nestles closer. Breathing heavily, Anju feels euphoric. It sits tight in her chest and she can't help but want to hide her face and the smile currently blooming on her lips. She loves Shuka, she really does; even when she's being a little shit.   


"Why can't you eat by yourself??" she asks offhandedly and Shuka makes a face. "Or with 'Osuwa and 'Nya or the first years?" Shuka is breathing heavy too but the heart-eyes she's giving Anju show through indefinitely.   


"'Cause I wanted to eat with you."   


Anju lets out a 'hmm' from deep in her diaphragm and pretends to think a bit.   


"Okay, I'll eat with you, then," she decides, "but you're going to have to wait for me to get ready. It might take a minute." Shuka cheers triumphantly before moving her head from Anju's chest to the crook of her neck and clinging tightly to the older girl.   


Anju chuckles lightly, "If you want us to go get lunch then you're gonna have to let me go."   


Shuka kisses Anju's collarbone chastely in response and mutters, "Just a lil' bit longer, okay? Then we can go."   


Anju peaks down at the girl next to her with all the love in the world and begins to methodically kiss her way across her forehead before snuggling up to her. Nestling her nose into Shuka's hair, she breathes in the scent of Shuka's shampoo while stroking her back softly. They stay like this for what feels like their own little daydream of cuddles and soft kisses. Until-   


Anju's stomach lets out an obnoxious groan.   


Shuka sits up immediately, pinning Anju to the bed; one hand next to her face, the other under her armpit while Shuka's legs still straddle her waist.   


"I knew you were hungry!!" Shuka announces, eyes sparkling. Feeling slightly embarrassed, Anju pushes up on her elbows and clumsily kisses Shuka on the lips; pushing the other girl up to her knees, so that Anju can sit up as well.   


Anju can feel Shuka's beautiful smile against her lips and Shuka's hands as they come to wrap around her waist, pulling their bodies closer. Anju can feel her heart beating hard in her rib-cage as she begins to suck on Shuka's lower lips. She can feel her head begin to spin from all the cute noises Shuka's making. She can feel the cotton of Shuka's shirt as she brings her own arms up from behind herself to hold the younger girl so tenderly.   


"Your breath stinks." Shuka teases, breaking the kiss.   


Anju's eyes fill with surprise before she looks away bashfully, muttering, "yeah, yeah."   


Shuka smiles brightly, and tilts Anju's chin so that the other is looking at her again. Eyes laughing, she kisses Anju quick before falling sideways into the mattress below. Anju smiles and runs her left hand over the younger girl's thigh lightly, before sliding off the bed and walking towards the bathroom.   


"Where did you wanna eat?" She turns slightly, looking over at the girl sprawled out like a starfish on her bed; taking in the way Shuka's short curls frame her face as the light from the window streams in, dimpling Shuka's petite form like a gardenia in spring. Looking at this girl for too long honestly made Anju forget how to breath.   


Shuka smiles lazily up a her. "I don't care. I'd could go anywhere you'd like Inami Anju! Whatever you like, whatever you're feeling- I'll eat it." Anju feels this sudden impulse to lay all her feelings out in the space between them: she wants to tell Shuka how happy she makes her; how Shuka makes living seem easier; and how Anju would like to spend the rest of her life with her, if Shuka allowed her to. But mostly, she wants to tell her: how someone like Inami Anju couldn't possible deserve someone as wonderful as Saitou Shuka. But, she decides against it and starts her day instead.   


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the self-criticism in the opening I just realized that all my anshk fics have similar settings. Anyways, here's almost 1400 words worth of Anshuka in honor of the 'anshuka bathing together and then sharing a room and talking all night' announcement this morning. I loves these two and just want them to be happy together (that probably why I'm writing so many cuddle-centered fics for them).  
> This fic is partially based of the song by Paris in the Rain by Lauv, it's a really cute song! I'd recommend a listen! and partially based on some cute kpop thing I saw on the internet. You know, I'm not that into kpop but I think cause I watch so many Aqours seiyuu videos on Youtube, that Youtube thinks I'll be interested in that too which is a :/  
> Alright! If y'all see any errors, hit me up cause I'm not the best at editing.   
> Also! Don't worry, I'm defiantly writing more anshuka in the future but I just started college so it might be a bit hard to get things out. I got like four different ideas/prompts in the works though, so we'll see :0! Bye-Bye!


End file.
